Legends
by Labarynth
Summary: What happens when the elements begin to misalign? When two people get thrown into a life they're not used to, can they struggle through to save the balance?
1. Prologue

Okay, pokemon: Not mine.

This is my first Fan fic, and although it is pokemon related there will be more story than pokemon battles around every corner. I hope you enjoy it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The serpentine figure abruptly rose from his wallow with a sleepy grace that left particles billowing in a cloud around him. Scales from its recently shed skin floated around, milling around with the sand and mud lazily, like the shattered pieces of his dream. The bottom silt began to slowly filter back down to the seabed and he gazed around as the other dozen dragonair who lay basking in the cushiony dirt. He shook his head and stretched the sinuous muscles of his body.

"Now" He bugled deep in his throat, his voice carrying over the others "It is time."

The others stared in his direction from their comfortable spots on the sea-bottom, their great eyes unblinking and yet still lazy and slightly unfocused. A female spoke up, voicing the thoughts if the rest of the group;

"Why? The waters here are warm, the food has always been plentiful, in one hundred years, and the winter has never reached this place. What makes you believe this will change now?"

The large male performed a loop around his body lazily once more. His scales shone in the dappled sunlight. His undulations revealed the golden false-eyes that ran along his body, unique colourings for a dragonair, colourings that marked him as one with the sight. He recalled the past and saw the future, all things before his time and the possibilities in the times yet to come. Of course his perception was not all clear, nor consistent, such a thing would drive any creature to madness.

"Because it is time now," He said suddenly "The future is suddenly set, and winter will soon creep over this land, and all others, unless the prophesy is made true." His voice was full of urgency and fervour. He sped suddenly to the surface, away from the others and far above he broke the surface and made an aching leap into the world above before splashing down into the water circling and squirming in an ancient dance, wordlessly urgent and bordering on panic.

Beneath him the female suddenly dragged herself out of the mud

"Yes! I, for one," She said loudly "Will follow you. Better to go too soon than too late!" She trumpeted inspiringly. She moved lithely through the waters shaking the sleepiness away.

"I come! I follow you!" She moved up to circle with the oracle.

One by one the other great dragonair heaved themselves free and began circling. They would go, and follow that path left down so long ago that so few now remembered.


	2. Snow

Silence. At least it was more or less silent. It always was around this time of the day. The endlessness of the grey clouds spread across the midday sky, right to the horizon, making it seem later and darker than it actually was. The blight white pinpricks of snow fell steadily, leaving a crisp, frozen blanket over everything below. Not that any of this Bothered Yuki.

Yuki Arran, stood in the middle of the snow covered square, watching the few people who were still out and about with a small smile. He closed his eyes and was it not for his flaming red, shoulder length hair, could have been mistaken for a snow sculpture. A snowflake landed on his nose and he shook a little, the calmness broken, he laughed softly to himself and put the finishing touches to the snow-lax and stepped back to admire his work. The calm sleeping face of the fat pokemon was captured perfectly and he congratulated himself on a job well done.

He'd always loved the air of Snowpoint City. He loved the snow, he loved the quiet and calm, so unlike his home back in Canalave city. The isolation, the chance to reflect was what brought him here to this place so many times in his youth, and now it was almost more home than the mansion was. The mansion, he sighed. The thought of going back there caused his calm reflecting to be broken again. Better to leave his mother to look after the highs of the noble life. All he ever wanted was to see the world with his pokemon, carefree and unrestricted.

Behind him he heard the deep horn of an incoming ship, probably bringing a trainer or two to challenge the gym, or a couple of explorers to look at the fine structure of the temple on the hill. He smiled as he thought of those people, doing what they wanted, then sighed when he thought that he'd never get that. The ropes of his family status, the expectations and obligations held by a family of noble traders were always a burden to him. Sometimes he wished that he'd not been born into such a system.

Yet, his father had always known this and left his younger sister to the boating, trading life, learning the way of the noble trader, only calling on him to fulfil the duties, niceties that were expected from the eldest son of a respected family. Other than the Winter and Harvest Balls, and a few family get togethers throughout the year, Yuki was barely seen at home, and that was the way he planned to keep it. Today was one of those days he always dreaded. His Father was to dock in Snowpoint City today, and take Him and his sister, Aria for the Harvest ball. Just the thought of the pomposity of the thing made him shudder.

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind him, the first noise to echo across the snowy square in all the time he'd been lost in his thoughts and he turned to see who had spoken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well That's chapter 2, sorry it was so descriptive but I promise excitement soon.


End file.
